Regret
by EccentricScream
Summary: Kakashi felt like he wasn't right for Sakura.He felt like he wasn't good enough for her yet they still share kisses together.One morning is like every morning, but this morning is much different from any other morning.Rated M to be safe!KakaSaku oneshot.


This is my first fanfiction for KakaSaku, review please!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters at all!

He woke up from the sunshine and he felt warmth next to him. He turned and he stared at the beauty, sleeping. He caressed her soft cheek and he shifted over to embrace her body. A few tears rolled down his cheeks and he cried silently. Sakura felt everything, his touch and his wet tears. Sakura opened her eyes and circled her arms around Kakashi's waist. "I love you." she murmured and she kissed his forehead. He continued crying on her breast. Those three words choked couldn't stand the thought of smirching his beloved cherry blossom. But he already did, he slept with her many times.

"Don't say that." Kakashi sobbed.

Sakura looked at the sliver-haired man and cupped his pale face. "Kakashi, you are my sun. You make me smile everyday."

"Sakura... I really do love you, I really do." Kakashi whispered. He casted his eyes down at the white sheets. He glanced at Sakura's naked form. She was beautiful, she was perfect.

She scrutinized his face. His face was flawless, the scar ran through his left cheek. His sliver lashes made promises and she kissed his scar. She kissed his other eyelid and moved down to the tip of his nose. Her lips brushed the edge of his mouth.

"You will be the death of me." She breathed on his cheek. The pink-haired girl kissed the older man softly. He felt her thick lashes on his cheek, he closed his eyes and went in for the kiss. Sakura stopped and left the bed. Her creamy back caught his eye. She grabbed a long-sleeved shirt and slipped it on. Her long hair was messy with curls. She looked over her shoulder and her mouth curled into a small smile. "Kakashi..." Her jaded eyes glinted in the light and she closed the door gently.

Kakashi looked at the closed door. "I...I ..." He couldn't say anymore. He walked over the closed door and opened it. He saw the slender girl, crying next to the doorway. She looked up and her eyes shone with gloss, her lips was parted. "Kakashi, I really do love you. I really do." She wrapped her arms around his neck, he smelled a light scent of apple. Her cries was muffled with his chest. He buried his nose in her pink hair, he hugged her tightly against his body. "I love you too. I'm scared, Sakura." He held her tighter and pulled away to study her features.

It was obvious that she didn't look like a child had sea-green eyes that held a light that made her mysterious, her small button nose was in the center of her uneven curls framed her face made her look breathtaking. And her wonderous pink lips was trembling with doubt. It was obvious that she felt something else.

"Sakura, I feel like I'm not good enough for you. You seem so perfect like an angel. I feel like I'm.." Quickly the girl put her long finger on his lips, she looked up and smiled. " You will be the death of me." She laughed and looked into his eyes.

"Tell me, Kakashi. Tell me what I'm thinking right now."

He sighed and placed his eyes on her face once more. "I don't know."

"I regret nothing. Kakashi, I love you. I don't care if you're dirty or clean, you're Kakashi. You saved me from hell." She continued to smile.

"I love your messy hair that shines like starlight. I love your dirty books you always keep reading. I love your odd eyes, I love your scar. I love your warm hands. I love your arms holding me every night. I love everything about you." She ran her fingers through his hair, feeling the softness and soothing him at the same time.

"I need to go now. I'll be back before you know it." She kissed his forehead and hugged him.

"And Kakashi... you don't need to be afraid anymore. Just open the door and dive through it."He closed his eyes, remembering the first night that he slept with her.

_**He greedily slipped his tongue in her mouth, asking for entry. Her hands was pulling his hair and her body arched against his. His hands grabbed her waist and he stripped her down to her bra. He licked her neck and sent soft kisses along her neck, down to her breasts. He unhooked her bra and took it off. He looked at the sight before him. Her breasts was perfectly shaped, his mouth went onto her nipple. He started to tease it with his tongue. Sakura moaned with pleasure and he continued with the other. They were both drunk that night, but their feelings raw and real. They both wanted this to happen, they both wanted each other. **_

He opened his eyes and glanced around his apartment. He walked over the front door and opened it. The bitter coldness nibbled his nose and he let out a breath. It was winter, the skies were blue and the sun shone brightly. It snowed last night and everything was covered with light blanket of whiteness. "Sakura..." He breathed out. He went back inside to get dressed and eat breakfast. His mornings were simple, he visited the grave where beloved's names was carved. He wrapped his neck with a thick, black scarf and wore his vest. He didn't mind the cold but he still wanted to be warm. He shut his door and disappeared.

He appeared over the black stone. His eyes knew where to find the exact places where the names have been carved. He stared wishfully at the stone. _Sakura, I don't mean to hurt her. I can't stand myself for touching my students. She just so innocent. _The man thought to himself. _What should I do, Obito?_

"Kakashi...Kakashi...Kakashi..." A light voice called out to him. He slowly turned and his eyes landed on his pink-haired student. She grinned as he sighed. "Sakura...Sakura...Sakura..." He called back. It was a game they played, saying their names three times. It was meaningless though to others but meaningful to them.

This wasn't the first time that Kakashi was afraid of bringing out their taboo relationship. But Sakura didn't mind, she understood. She walked towards Kakashi, still grinning.

"Kakashi, stop thinking about the relationship. It's not bad at all. We're both happy, right?"  
He was susprised that she was still with him, she was so strong. He felt weak against her. He tried to push her away many times, but in the end he came back into her arms. He didn't want to hurt her, he wanted to break the connection before it got too serious. Sakura held onto him until the end, Sakura was also breaking down from his feelings. "Sakura..." He couldn't bring himself to say anything. The jaded eyes looked at him kindly. "I don't mind you not loving me or returning the love. I love every flaw in you." She fixed his scarf and tried to make eye contact with the taller man. He avoided it.

"It pains me that you cry and you can't even look me in the eye." She whispered, one tear slipped down her cheek.

"You always look at something else, other than me. I know I'm younger than you but that doesn't mean anything."

He was looking at her, "Sakura... I do think you're older now but I'm many years older than 're only nineteen years old." She frowned at this comment. " You...you think age matters? Is that what you only think of?" Her tone had anger in it. "No, I don't. I just can't the thought of ..." He whispered and he closed his eyes and mumbled something to himself. "I do love you." The quiet words came out of his mouth, it felt different from the many times he told her.

"I'm...I love you so much that my chest is bursting. " She looked at him with wide eyes, she knew it was different.

"Show me then. Show me how much you love me." She knew it was a selfish request but she was wanted it. The older man slipped his fingers between the fabric and revealed his handsome face. His warm lips placed a kiss on both her eyes and her nose. The pad of the thumb wiped her lips and he kissed her softly. There was no tongue whatsoever but it was deep. He stopped the kiss and looked straight in her eyes.

"I love you Sakura." His husky voice sent shivers down her spine. She trembled a bit because she knew Kakashi was serious. "Are you cold?" His hands rubbed against her thin sleeves and she felt the heat on her arms.

"Do you want to walk to my place where it's warmer?" He asked. She nodded and he took her hand in his warmth. They walked towards his flat. The walk was silent but it was wonderful. Kakashi's hand was holding her hand, she gave it a squeeze. He gave one back. She smiled slightly and looked up. He turned back and his one eyes cringed with happiness.

He unlocked the door and pulled her into the warm room. He took off his scarf and vest.

He pressed Sakura against the wall and he hungrily kissed her. His rough hand ran up her white thigh, "Still cold?" His hot voice was next her ear. He nibbled her ear and she let out a gasp.

"Sakura..." He let a breath.

His lips was curled up into a smile.

"Yes Kakashi?" She whispered.

"You will be the death of me."


End file.
